Imprinting
by ThailynnCullen
Summary: What happens when Edward, Jasper, and Emmett are hunting and come across three, 11 year old girls? What happens when they imprint on them and then has to leave them? Cannon pairings. Under reconstruction.


**I'm back! I have decided to recreate "Imprinting" one last time. If it does not work out, then I will take it down completely! I'm sorry for putting you guys through this one more time but just please stick with me. Enjoy and sorry for any mistakes!**

**~ThailynnCullen**

**All the characters belong to the talented, Stephenie Meyer. However the plot is completely mine.**

* * *

><p>It was a normal day for the three triplets who differed in looks except for the fact that they were to go camping with their father. They ate a quick breakfast and quickly got dressed in the appropriate attire for camping, leaving after wishing their mother a farewell. They drove to La Push, a city in Washington State, until they came across a trail where they must go by foot. The three little girls, Bella, Rosalie and Alice are all filled with elation at the opportunity to spend quality time with their father, Charlie. Charlie led them throughout the woods with a gun tied to his back while carrying both his and some of his daughter's paraphernalia. They trekked through the woods continuously until Rosalie started breathing asymmetrically due to her asthma. Her father quickly took out her inhaler and she took it from him with demand and he carefully watched as her blue eyes (from her mother) closed on their own accord, her rubicund colored hair (from her father) disseminate around her shoulder as she breathed in substances that allowed her airways to open to allow oxygen to flow within her 11 year old body. Charlie had decided to set camp in a nearby meadow to give everyone a rest. The girl awed at the sight before them, chrysanthemums, roses, lilies, tulips and a plethora of other flowers mixed into one grassy area, a waterfall could be seen and heard on the other side of the meadow. The girls quickly went to aid their father, eager to help. They ate and talked, Rosalie tumbling into an unconscious state first followed by her sisters then their father. It was 10:00PM by the time all of them fell asleep. However it was 4AM, when the sun was about to arise in the east but the presence of night could still be lucidly distinguished, when all four of them were awoken by the abrupt rustling of trees in the peaceful yet cool night.<p>

Charlie awoke first, cursing the fact that he had three other people to take care of, his children. He quickly cocked his gun in a rapid motion. At the cock of his gun, his daughters awoke but obeyed his command to stay within the tent. He watched as a woman with fiery red hair and black eyes came out of one side of the trees followed by two guys, one with chocolate skin, dreaded hair and dark crimson colored eyes, the other with dirty blond hair and black eyes. Charlie did not release his hold on his gun as he held took turns swinging the gun back and forth to each person.

"What are you doing here?" He said as a feeling of unease settling in the pit of his abdomen.

The fiery haired woman chuckled sinisterly and he looked over to her and then she vanished into thin air and he quickly became startled, turning his gun around only to find her right behind him. He froze in fear, knowing none of these people were normal. Her body moved at a rapid pace as she went for his throat, venom seeping within the newfound wound and a bloodcurdling scream was let out and he dropped to the ground as she pulled away.

"He'll be useful to this clan." The woman said smoothly as she picked up Charlie, the screams becoming faint sounds in the distance.

Inside the tent, the eleven year old girls were at a crossroads, do they stay inside and obey their father's rule or do they go and see what all the yelling is about. They listened until the screaming ceased and then hesitantly peaked outside the house and saw blood on the ground and their father's rifle. They quickly took their bags and ran for they knew where they were unsafe. After what felt like hours and Rosalie's constant need for her inhaler, they came across a house in the woods. They hoped that there would be safe. They quickly knocked on the door and a gorgeous yet petite brunette woman opened the door.

Edward, Emmett, and Jasper Cullen and his brother were sprinting throughout the La Push forest to catch creatures that were indigenous to the land. In the day they were known as loners of Forks High School but by night they were creatures of the night, also known as vampires. Their sire, Carlisle Cullen was working the morning shift at Forks Hospital where he tended to patients; from centuries of practice he built immunity to blood but still needed it to survive. Their sire's wife was an interior decorator in Port Angeles and should be home right about now, probably thinking up new ideas. This particular coven, or group of vampires, liked to think of themselves as humane vampires. They only ate the blood of animals therefore their eyes created a crystalized version of their human eyes whereas vampires who consume human blood have red eyes. as they were hunting they heard a spine-chillling scream and so they headed in that direction. When they came upon the abandoned scene they found a rifle lying on the ground, blood, and an empty tent. They all knew vampires were involved, an unknown coven had become attracted to the tiny town of Forks. They quickly sprinted back to their home. As they reached thei er theee story mansion. They jump through their bedroom windows and quickly storm down the stairs to tell her the news but all three were suddenly stopped as they saw three children sitting on the couch. Three sets of eyes snapped up and all six of I them froze in unintentional unison.

_Suddenly the other person held them to the this Earth, wherever one went, the other intended on following, where it was to heaven or the darkest pits of hell... they were eternally connected and was willing to be whatever the other needed. _

Jasper, the newest Cullen with dirty blond hair, crystallized icy blue eyes, and a lean body stared into the eyes of Alice Swan. He went over to her and she looked terrified for she was still too young to comprehend what was happening. The same happened with Rosalie and Emmett as well as Bella and Edward.

"Oh boy," Esme said euphoric about the fact that her sons I found their mates but was worried about the trouble to come.

* * *

><p><strong>The end for now I promise this is the last time I recreate "Imprinting " if I do not like this story by a certain point, I will take it down.<strong>

**~ThailynnCulle**


End file.
